<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You miss all the chances you don’t take, right? by a_random_parsnip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956196">You miss all the chances you don’t take, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_parsnip/pseuds/a_random_parsnip'>a_random_parsnip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, and hyunjin likes seungmin back?, basically seungmin has a huge crush on hyunjin, enjoy! :p, ey this is based on real life hehe, jisung co-wingmanning it for both seungmin and hyunjin, jisung is best wingman, oKAY YALL LISTEN UP, seungjin bffs for life before this, seungmin is a lovesick fool, seungmin is a panicked gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_parsnip/pseuds/a_random_parsnip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin might be a little in love with a certain Hwang Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Okay, fuck it, he's fallen deep, deep in love with Hyunjin. </p>
<p>The thing is, they're best friends, best bros, chaotic bitches forever, and he doesn't want to screw anything up between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what if, maybe, perhaps, Hyunjin likes him back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where Seungmin is a Panicked Gay and Jisung gives up on playing matchmaker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You miss all the chances you don’t take, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi y'all! I'm back with another fic!</p><p>Okay fun story, my longtime crush and I just got together a few days ago, and this entire fic is loosely based off of what went down in real life :D I started writing this right as a way to sort my thoughts out and try and destress right before they confessed, and I wrote the second half afterwards. </p><p>Anywho, I really hope you guys enjoy this fic! See you at the end! *waves* :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe Seungmin is a little bit in love with a certain Hwang Hyunjin. </p><p>Okay that’s a complete lie. </p><p>Seungmin is truly, positively, really fucking deep in love with Hwang Hyunjin. </p><p>For starters, Hyunjin is the sweetest human being that Seungmin’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. But he’s also the only person that will trade jibes back and forth with him for so long that any outsider looking in on them would think that they were mortal enemies. Every night, Seungmin will lie awake softly giggling over dumb memes that Hyunjin sends him. Then the next day, the two of them will link hands as they walk each other to their respective classes, talking aimlessly about everything and nothing. </p><p>So along the way, somewhere in the middle of Hyunjin’s antics and the sweetness that he’s shown to Seungmin, Seungmin has fallen deeply in love with the man. </p><p>He hadn’t even noticed he had fallen at first. It had taken a dream actually, for him to realize how deep in he was. A dream where Hyunjin had come up to him, his deep brown eyes filled with <em> some </em> kind of emotion. His hand had trailed along Seungmin’s cheek, and then he <em> kissed </em>him, slow and sweet. </p><p>When Seungmin had woken up, his first coherent thought was, <em> oh shit, I like Hwang Hyunjin.  </em></p><p>It had only progressed from there. </p><p>Seungmin loves Hwang Hyunjin with his entire being. Sometimes he’ll glance at him out of the corner of his eye and have to do a double take because <em> wow, he’s so beautiful. </em>Or sometimes he’ll find himself laughing himself silly over a meme that Hyunjin will send him at 2am, unable to stop giggling as he lies in bed with his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he’s truly, madly in love with Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And Hwang Hyunjin likes him back???? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin is sitting on his bed, idly scrolling through his Instagram feed when it happens. </p><p>“SEUNGMIN!” Seungmin jumps about a foot in the air as Jisung almost breaks down the door to their shared dorm room. He looks up from his phone with a quizzical eyebrow as Jisung kicks off his shoes, throws his bag at the opposite wall, and turns to face Seungmin on the bed, something wild burning in his eyes. His puffy cheeks are flushed, either from exertion or excitement, Seungmin can’t tell. </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hey, bro, um, how would you feel if someone has a crush on you?” Jisung’s eyes are shining and he’s bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, unable to keep still. </p><p>Seungmin blinks. Then hisses as Jisungg jumps on his bed with him. He sends a glare his way, but he’s not mad, more confused than anything actually. </p><p>Why would Jisung be asking him how he would feel is someone’s crushing on him?</p><p>“Oh!” Ah, Seungmin understands now. He waggles his eyebrows at Jisung, a smirk blooming across his face. “Did something happen with a certain Minho-hyung?” </p><p>“Huh? Um, no actually.” Jisung sounds startled, and his cheeks dust a light pink at the accusation. Seungmin is taken aback. He’s confused. Perplexed. Why would Jisung ask him how he feels if someone’s got a crush on him-</p><p>“Wait wait wait wait. Who’s got a crush on who?”</p><p>The bed dips and bounces under Jisung’s weight as he shuffles around, sticking his face in front of Seungmin’s phone. Seungmin lowers his phone to the bed, raising an eyebrow at Jisung’s antics. He doesn’t like the smile on Jisung’s face, he really doesn’t like it at all. Who’s Jisung talking about if it’s not him? Could it be-</p><p>“Wait.” Seungmin’s brain freezes. His thoughts stop. They just stop. </p><p>Jisung’s smile grows. </p><p>Seungmin feels the tips of his ears warming up. <em> Wait, wait, wait, wait- </em></p><p>“Who’s got a crush on me???” Seungmin grabs the pillow off of his bed and starts whacking Jisung with it, his brain going a hundred miles per hour. </p><p>Who??? What??? When??? Where??? Why??? How???</p><p>“Minnie, sTOP-“ Jisung giggles, curling into a ball on the bed, hands raised above him in surrender. Seungmin stops, only to regret his decision when Jisung pops his head back up with a shit-eating grin on his face. </p><p>“Who?” Seungmin demands, raising his pillow threateningly. </p><p>“Um, so I kinda swore an oath to secrecy- YAH! STOP HITTING ME!” Jisung grabs the pillow from Seungmin. Seungmin huffs and settles back down on the bed reluctantly, watching Jisung hug the pillow to his chest for safekeeping. </p><p>Seungmin’s mind is going turbo. Who likes him? Him? Why do they like him? Shit, he’s gonna have to turn them down because his heart only belongs to one man, and one man only. What if it’s a girl? Then he has to explain that he’s gay and he’s <em> so </em> not ready to come out to anyone other than Jisung-</p><p>“So. Hypothetically speaking, what if this person has a crush on you but thinks it’s going nowhere because they believe you’re straight?” Jisung eyes Seungmin from over the top of the pillow. </p><p>Seungmin short circuits. </p><p>It’s a <em> man.  </em></p><p>No, it couldn’t be Hyunjin. Could it??? Maybe? Perhaps? Wait, who else has he come out to? Minho and Felix. So that leaves-</p><p>“Wait, do I know this person?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are they in my immediate friend group?”</p><p>“Uh, I dunno…?”</p><p>Who??? Wait, technically it could be Hyunjin. But what if it’s not? Could it be, could it really be-</p><p>“Is it Hyunjin?”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>Jisung opens and closes his mouth, small noises escaping it. Seungmin thinks he’s doing an impressive imitation of a fish. </p><p>Hold on a sec. Silence means that Jisung’s not denying him. <em> Does Hwang-fucking-Hyunjin like him??? </em></p><p>“<em> Is it Hyunjin??? </em>”</p><p>“Well, see, I kinda swore an oath to secrecy-“</p><p>“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Seungmin just stares at Jisung, his eyes almost comically wide. </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin. </p><p>Hwang-fucking-raging-pansexual-Hyunjin. </p><p><em> Hyunjin likes him??? </em>Hyunjin has a crush on him? What? How? Why? How?</p><p>“Minnie? Did I break you?” Seungmin feels a finger poke his cheek. On reflex, he slaps it away. </p><p>“Huh? Wait when- um, how exactly- tHE HWANG HYUNJIN? The love of my life? The man of my dreams?”</p><p>“Yep. Also you didn’t hear this from me, I think he’ll actually murder me if he hears that I told you.” </p><p>“Okay give me a minute.” Seungmin takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes shut. “Shit, just give me like five minutes to process this and get my thoughts in order.”</p><p>“Sure, bro.” Seungmin feels the bed shift as Jisung clambers off it. “Um, I’m gonna pop over to Felix’s for a bit. Just text me or something if you wanna talk.” Seungmin nods. He hears the door open and shut, Jisung’s footsteps padding down the hallway. </p><p>Okay. </p><p>“<em> Fuck.” </em> Seungmin whispers, cradling his head in his hands. “Oh, fuckity fuck fuck.”</p><p>Hwang Hyunjin. Likes him back. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Oh, <em> fuck.  </em></p><p>Emotions. Emotions are a thing. Seungmin is feeling a lot of them at the moment.</p><p>Confusion. Because why does Hyunjin like him? For how long? How much does he like him?</p><p>Frustration. Because he doesn’t know how relationships work, and how can he balance one, and dates are something that couples do, and where, and how, and when?</p><p>Happiness. Because Hyunjin likes him back! He! Likes! Seungmin!</p><p>Emotions. Seungmin’s head feels like one of those paint buckets where you pour in a hundred different colors until they all swirl together and make one big muddy color. </p><p>He’s also scared. The most logical thing to feel is happiness, because his crush likes him back! But he’s also scared. Fucking terrified, really, because this means that everything will change. Depending on how he handles this situation, there’s a very real chance that he could be dating Hyunjin soon. Which should make him happy! But he’s scared, scared that he’ll somehow mess everything up, scared because he’s going to have to come out to more of his friends, and scared because this is uncharted territory and Seungmin really doesn’t know anything about love, let alone loving somebody. </p><p>A sigh escapes his mouth, and he flops onto his side, burying his face in the bedsheets. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Emotions. </p><p>He kinda wants Jisung back, just to talk about stuff and to figure out how the fuck Jisung came across this information. Grabbing his phone from somewhere on the bed, he shoots Jisung a quick text, thumbs flying over the screen. </p><p>The door creaks open not even a minute later. </p><p>“Minnie?” Jisung pokes his head inside their shared dorm room. </p><p>“Get the fuck over here.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jisung speedwalks over to the bed, plopping down next to Seungmin who’s still flopped on his side like a beached whale. </p><p>“Okay, first of all,” Seungmin shuffles a bit so he’s laying on his back, staring up at his best friend (Well, Hyunjin is also his best friend. He and Jisung are tied on the list of Seungmin’s friends.) “How do you know that Hyunjin likes me? It could be someone else…?”</p><p>“Um, so I was texting him between classes and all of a sudden he goes, ‘hey, I have a juicy little secret concerning Seungmin’, then I was like, ‘spill’, then he made me swear to secrecy first, and he’s probably gonna murder me now, but then he said, ‘I used to have a crush on Seungmin’.” Jisung says it all in one breath, wiggling his fingers above Seungmin’s face. </p><p>“Oh.” <em> Used to. </em> Seungmin’s high spirits suddenly plummet. Hyunjin said he “used to” have a crush on Seungmin. He’s probably over it now. He probably got over it and only wants to see Seungmin as his best friend, nothing more. </p><p>“Huh? I thought your reaction would be a bit more,” Jisung flaps his arms around wildly. “Uh, like that?” Seungmin narrowly dodges a flying hand. </p><p>“He said he used to have a crush on me. He’s probably over it by now.” Seungmin doesn’t even bother to try and hide the flat disappointment in his voice. </p><p>“Uh, about that, I didn’t finish yet.” Jisung says a little sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with one raised arm. </p><p>“Please elaborate.”</p><p>“No, you cut me off, I think I’ll stop now-“ Jisung screams when Seungmin gives a mighty heave and shoves him off the bed. Snorting at the look on Jisung’s face when he pops his head back up, Seungmin allows him to clamber back up beside him. </p><p>“<em> Please elaborate.” </em></p><p>“Ah, okay, okay. So. Of course now after Hyunjin, who I know is the absolute<em> love of your life </em> , says this, I think, <em> no fucking way, </em>and so I continue to pester him and then he admits that he’s starting to feel romantic things for you again?” Jisung glances down at Seungmin. </p><p>Seungmin blinks. </p><p>And blinks again. </p><p>His emotions are on a fucking wild roller coaster ride right now. </p><p>“Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Yeah..?”</p><p>“Likes me?”</p><p>“Yep!” Jisung replies, popping the “p” sound. He pokes Seungmin’s cheek. </p><p>“Holy fucking shit.”</p><p>“Mood.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay!” Jisung agrees readily, a sunny smile on his face. “So, whatcha gonna do?”</p><p>Seungmin blinks up at Jisung (he's been blinking a lot in the past few minutes). Wait, he has to do something?</p><p>“Uh,” Seungmin starts out. </p><p>“Are you gonna confess?”</p><p>“Hell no, does it look like I have enough courage to do that?”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>“<em> Thanks.” </em></p><p>“No prob, bro.” Seungmin almost shoves Jisung off the bed again, but decides that it’s not worth the energy. </p><p>“So, whatcha gonna do? Also I fully support you two, and if you decide to date I think you’d make a very cute couple.” Jisung beams down at Seungmin. Seungmin hides his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks start to darken. </p><p>“Ah, shush.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a few minutes, Jisung letting Seungmin have some time to sort his thoughts out. </p><p>What <em> will </em>Seungmin do? </p><p>Well, he’s probably not going to ask Hyunjin out. He definitely doesn’t have enough courage to do that. Even if he knows that his crush is reciprocated, he’s still scared. Because Seungmin doesn’t know a single damn thing about love. How does one carry out a relationship? How does one <em> start </em> one in the first place? How will they go on dates? If he doesn’t do anything yet, then how will Seungmin react when they see each other again without doing anything-</p><p>“Oh <em> shit.” </em>Seungmin stares up at Jisung, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. </p><p>“What?” Jisung looks a little lost. </p><p>“Minho’s party tomorrow.”</p><p>Jisung stares at him. “Okay…? I’m not following…?”</p><p>“I’m going to see <em> him.” </em></p><p>“You guys are practically attached at the hip, of course you’ll see him.”</p><p>“But it’ll be different now! It’s awkward?”</p><p>“You guys have liked each other for months on end, both of you hiding your respective crushes from the other very well. Why would anything be different?”</p><p>“Because now I know! He likes me back! And I’m shit at concealing stuff!” Seungmin sits upright on the bed, playing with a string that has come loose from the sheets. Jisung watches him with… mild amusement?</p><p>“Yah! I’m having a crisis! Don’t laugh at me wallowing in my Gay Panic.”</p><p>“Sorry, but I’m kinda lost here. You guys both like each other back? Isn’t that good?”</p><p>“Yes- no- <em> I don’t know </em>!” Seungmin bursts out, taking one hand through his hair in frustration. Then quieter, “I’m scared.”</p><p>Jisung shifts closer to Seungmin on the bed, leaning his head on his shoulder. Exhaling and trying to let the tension drain out of him, Seungmin pats Jisung’s head. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because won’t this change everything? If he and I s-start dating, then we can’t go back to whatever we had before, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship, and this may be thinking way to far ahead, but I really don’t want to lose him if we break up and-“</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, hold on for a sec. Just breathe. Take a few moments to sort your thoughts out.” Jisung rubs Seungmin’s back consolingly. </p><p>A few moments pass.</p><p>“Ah, I think I’m just gonna take a nap now actually. Go to sleep early or something. Can I just deal with this all tomorrow?” Seungmin looks up at Jisung pleadingly. He’s <em> exhausted </em>. Relationships are exhausting. Feelings are exhausting. He just wants to sleep, to let the gentle embrace of unconsciousness sweep him away. </p><p>“Of course! I don’t want you to be overwhelmed right now, so go to sleep if you can!”</p><p>“Ha, <em> overwhelmed. </em>I’m definitely not overwhelmed. Ha. Haha.”</p><p>“Go to sleep, Minnie.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Seungmin does end up showering, eating, and brushing his teeth before going to sleep. He’ll take care of himself, goddamnit. But his thoughts still continue to be a jumbled, chaotic mess. When he slides into his bed, he welcomes the empty, thoughtless, folds of unconsciousness, immediately surrendering to the peaceful darkness. </p><p>He’ll deal with all of this tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tomorrow:</b>
</p><p>Big surprise, Seungmin lied. </p><p>There’s no fucking way he’s ready to deal with any of this shit going down.</p><p>So he ignores it all. Genius, right?</p><p>He attends his morning classes per usual, but makes sure to take rather ridiculous roundabout routes that will prevent any contact whatsoever with a certain Hwang Hyunjin. If that includes some rather sketchy alleyways and obscure roads, Seungmin doesn’t care. He’d honestly rather get mugged than have to confront <em> him. </em> </p><p>He’s probably overreacting. </p><p>Jisung tells him exactly that, but Seungmin decides that it’s also Ignore-Han-Jisung Day as well as Ignore-Hwang-Hyunjin Day, so he just brushes him off and makes sure to turn his phone on do not disturb.</p><p>Seungmin knows he’s being a little bitch. But he <em> really </em> doesn’t want to have to confront Hyunjin. </p><p>Yeah, he’s still head over heels for the man. Honestly, being able to call Hyunjin his <em> boyfriend </em> would be so fucking amazing. But he’s scared. Scared of everything changing. And Seungmin is terrified of change, terrified of losing friends, terrified of life progressing in general. </p><p>He even forgoes his usual morning coffee because a certain Hyunjin is known to frequent that cafe.</p><p>Hyunjin probably knows that something’s up. Seungmin hasn’t talked to him since yesterday after class, which is worrying considering that he and Seungmin always text each other every night until one of them falls asleep. What if Hyunjin is able to connect all of this back to what he told Jisung earlier? What if he thinks that Seungmin’s now disgusted with him and never wants to talk to him again? What if-?</p><p>His phone buzzes in his pocket. Seungmin quirks an eyebrow, setting his food down as he pulls it out. He’s eating lunch at one of the more obscure restaurants on campus, one that he’s pretty sure that Hyunjin doesn’t know about. Or Jisung for that matter. </p><p>Who could be texting him? His phone is still on do not disturb, so nobody can reach him except for people in his favorites list-</p><p>Oh shit. Both Hyunjin and Jisung are in his favorites.</p><p>Oh shit, he’s already opened the text, and both Jisung and Hyunjin have their read recipients on so they know he’s seen their text. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two (2) New Messages Since 8:14pm:</b>
</p><p><b>The Bane Of My Existence: </b>I AM NOT MEDDLING ANYMORE I SUCK ASS AT IT I DONT WANT PART OF THIS IM DROPPING EVERYTHING I KNOW AND WIPING MY HANDS OF THIS FUCKING MESS</p><p><b>Seungmo:</b> jeez, wtf</p><p><b>The Bane Of My Existence: </b>HE LIVES</p><p><b>Seungmo:</b> unfortunately.</p><p><b>The Bane Of My Existence: </b> im done im out y’all do your own thing I am not playing matchmaker any longer GO BE FREE LOVEBIRDS OKAY TOOTLES</p><p><b>Seungmo:</b> ciao</p><p> </p><p>Seongmin stares at his phone screen.</p><p>
  <em> Well, that was random. </em>
</p><p>Next is Hyunjin’s text. Does Seungmin open it or not? Open? Or nah? Open? Or-</p><p>He opens it. </p><p> </p><p><b>Tall Bitch:</b> Um, hi! So long story short, I was talking to Jisung and I’m pretty sure he already told you this, and I understand if you’re freaking out, but I do have a crush on you. And I don’t want to overwhelm you or anything and i understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I thought it’s time you know. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin drops his phone on the table. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck me. Gently.  </em>
</p><p>Emotions. </p><p>Emotions.</p><p>All the emotions.</p><p>Seungmin’s little heart freezes for a solid second, before kicking into overdrive, pounding away against the inside of his chest. </p><p>He picks up his phone, thumbs hovering over the screen. He’s shaky now for some reason; his finger’s keep twitching as they hover over the keypad. There’s no going back now; Hyunjin has seen that he’s read his text and there’s no way that Seungmin’s going to leave him on read. </p><p>Seungmin’s heart is thumping madly in his chest, and he can hear his pulse thundering in his ears. </p><p>It’s now or never. </p><p> </p><p><b>Short Bitch:</b> Hey, can you come over to J___ on the edge of campus real quick?</p><p><b>Tall Bitch: </b>Sure!</p><p> </p><p>He needs to do this in person, no matter how scared he is. He needs to <em> see </em> Hyunjin to be able to do this. </p><p>So he waits. He doesn’t know when Hyunjin will show up; it could be two minutes from now, five minutes, or ten minutes. </p><p>Seungmin feels a bit nauseous a few minutes into waiting, and he sucks down half of his glass of water to try and ward it off. He taps his foot on the ground. He plays a few rounds of Paper.io, then switches over to obsessively scrolling through his Instagram feed. He doesn’t dare get up to throw away the remains of his meal, because what if Hyunjin comes while he’s up and doesn’t see him and thinks that he stood him up?</p><p>He waits. </p><p>Seungmin is absorbed in a very intense round of Crossy Road when someone taps his shoulder. </p><p>
  <em> Holy shit, it’s time.  </em>
</p><p>His chicken gets run over by a blue car. </p><p>“Fries in ranch? Really?” Hyunjin’s voice comes from somewhere behind and above him. </p><p>“Bitch, it’s the best.” Seungmin whirls around in his chair to face him, a mocking scowl already on his face. To prove his point, he pops a ranch-covered fry into his mouth. </p><p>Seungmin supposes that he should be feeling nervous, jittery, and should probably be a stuttering mess right now. But it’s so easy to fall back into his regular rhythm with the other, to trade jibes and insults, that he forgets the gravity of his situation. It’s just him and Hyunjin. Best bros, chaotic bitches for life. </p><p>Hyunjin makes a face as Seungmin almost obscenely chews the fry in front of him, and Seungmin is suddenly struck with the realization of how utterly <em> ethereal </em> he is. Black, slightly wavy hair gently frames his face, and paired with the headband the other wears, it’s almost enough to stop Seungmin’s heart. Hyunjin’s eyes are alight with playful mischief, shining as bright as stars and Seungmin lets his gaze linger over the freckle right below his left eye for a moment; something that he’s always found really cute and intriguing about the other. And as Hyunjin giggles, sparkling eyes scrunching up into happy crescents as he gazes down at Seungmin, the younger let’s his eyes trace over the fullness of his lips, and he wonders-</p><p>Oh <em> fuck no </em>, he’s not thinking about what it would be like to kiss Hyunjin now. </p><p>Seungmin coughs. “Sit.” He orders Hyunjin, pointing at the empty seat across from him. Plopping another ranch-covered fry into his mouth, he follows the other with his gaze as Hyunjin complies, gracefully sinking into the chair. </p><p>“Ranch on top of fries is the single, most <em> disgusting, </em>thing that I’ve ever heard of-“</p><p>“Oh, you’re not gonna like this then.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I like to drink straight up pickle juice.”</p><p>Hyunjin blinks at Seungmin for a second. He looks like he’s rebooting or something. A small smirk settles itself onto Seungmin’s face. </p><p>“You <em> fucking what???” </em></p><p>“Pickle juice. Yummy.” Seungmin smacks his lips. </p><p>“Minnie, our relationship is gonna be over before it can even start-“ Hyunjin quickly cuts himself off, eyes widening in surprise as if he couldn’t believe he had just said that. Seungmin pauses in reaching for another fry, his heartbeat thudding hollowly in his chest. </p><p>Silence falls. </p><p>Now this is what Seungmin had been dreading. The awkwardness. The tension. He’s supposed to feel carefree, relaxed when he’s with Hyunjin. He doesn’t like this strange new atmosphere. </p><p>Seungmin starts stress sweating. </p><p>“Uh,” Hyunjin starts, his voice gentle, soft. Seungmin’s bpm is probably close to two hundred by now. “So about that,”</p><p>Seungmin takes a deep breath. He locks eyes with Hyunjin. </p><p>“Hyunjinnie, I think I’m in love with you.” The words leave his mouth, quickly, quietly, but with burning intent. He feels strangely empty, lighter as they roll off his tongue; there’s no taking them back now. They’re gone, said, done. Now everything rests on what Hyunjin has to say. </p><p>Except Hyunjin doesn’t say anything. His mouth hangs open, eyes blown wide with shock as he stares back at Seungmin. </p><p>“Jinnie, I’ve liked you for probably over half a year now.”</p><p>More silence. </p><p>“I just really, really, really like you, and I’m sorry if I’ve been so distant today, but I’ve just been freaking out ever since Jisung told me all of this, and honestly, I’m still freaking out right now, and oh darn, I’m rambling, please tell me to shut up-“</p><p>“You. Like me?” Hyunjin interrupts Seungmin, frozen on the opposite side of the table. His eyes are still wide open, and Seungmin watches about a hundred emotions pass through them all at once. Disbelief. Shock. Realization. Happiness. Joy. </p><p>The reality of Seungmin’s situation decides to hit him then, and he rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. This is <em> Hyunjin </em>. There’s no need to be nervous. </p><p>“Yes, you big, tall bitch of a dummy, I like you.”</p><p>“I thought you were straight?”</p><p>“Well, it would be very bad if I were straight, because then I couldn’t ask you this.” Seungmin takes a deep breath. “Hyunjin, will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Hyunjin nods once, so small that it’s almost imperceptible. Then he nods again, more visibly, and soon he’s nodding his head so vigorously that he could put a bobblehead out of commission. </p><p>“Yes!!!”</p><p>Pure, unadulterated <em> happiness </em> blooms all throughout Seungmin then, and he feels a huge smile break out across his face, warmth bursting in his chest like miniature fireworks. Hyunjin mirrors him, giving him a smile so wide and full of happiness that about a hundred fireworks explode inside of him all at once. </p><p>“Great!” Seungmin winces. “Oh shoot, that sounded so fucking awkward, please forgive me.” Hyunjin just giggles at him, and is that a faint blush dusting the top of his cheeks?</p><p>“We’re really not cut out for these serious talks, are we?”</p><p>“We most certainly aren’t.” Seungmin agrees. He pops another ranch-covered fry into his mouth, unable to stop smiling as he chews. He smiles even as Hyunjin sticks his tongue out at him. </p><p>Seungmin has an idea. </p><p>“Hey, since you’re my <em> boyfriend </em> now,” oh god, Seungmin’s cheeks are most definitely flushed a brilliant shade of red, “will you give the ranch a chance?”</p><p>“Oh hell nah,” Hyunjin says immediately, although he’s blushing and unable to stop smiling as well. “You and your weird food combinations.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Pretty please?” Seungmin breaks out the puppy-dog eyes, jutting his bottom lip out just the <em> teeniest </em> bit and widening his eyes, blinking up innocently at Hyunjin. </p><p>Hyunjin presses his lips together in a thin line, blushing even more as he darts his gaze around trying to avoid the Eyes. </p><p>A few seconds pass, then, “...fuck you.”</p><p>“Yay!” Seungmin grins, grabbing one of the last fries and dunking it in a healthy amount of ranch. “Say ‘ah’!” He reaches over the table, holding one hand beneath the fry to catch any drips. Hyunjin obediently opens his mouth, and his face is such a brilliant red that Seungmin has to hold back a snort. The fry goes into Hyunjin’s mouth, and Seungmin lingers for a bit, watching Hyunjin chew. </p><p>He swallows. </p><p>Hyunjin has a curious expression on his face. </p><p>Seungmin waits. </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“See! I told you so!” Seungmin claps his hands together, delighted. “Food of the gods, I tell you.”</p><p>“Why do they go together so well?” Hyunjin moans dramatically, flopping down on the table. He tilts his head to the side to gaze up at Seungmin, who’s busy dipping another fry in the salad dressing. </p><p>“Food of the gods.” Seungmin repeats, shoving the fry in his mouth. </p><p>“Hey! Lemme have some!” Hyunjin shoots upright to try and snatch the basket of fries from Seungmin. Inserting the last fry in his mouth, Seungmin snorts at Hyunjin’s crestfallen face when he receives only grains of salt. </p><p>“Bully.”</p><p>“But you love me~”</p><p>“Yeah, I really do.”</p><p>Both of them blush, looking down at the table in front of them. </p><p>Silence falls, but it’s a comfortable silence, both of them just content to relax in each other’s presences. Seungmin feels at peace when he’s with Hyunjin; just being with the other allows him to let go of his worries, and just <em> relax </em> without a care in the world. </p><p>Yeah, he’s gonna have to work out the logistics of the relationship later. He and Hyunjin will have to have a semi-serious talk, which Seungmin will absolutely despise, but it will be absolutely necessary to have. </p><p>But right now, Seungmin has a new boyfriend, currently staring at him from across an old wooden cafe table with his head propped up with a hand and a dopey smile on his face that Seungmin has half a mind to tease him about. Right now, he’s <em> happy.  </em></p><p>Logistics and all that stuff can wait. </p><p>Because Seungmin wants to cherish this one moment, to savor the sweetness of knowing that he and Hyunjin are something <em> more </em> now. Maybe he just wants to lock these precious few moments in time away in his heart, to pull out and look at later. </p><p>He’s happy. </p><p>Hyunjin’s here, and Seungmin is here with him. </p><p>Relationships are scary, scary things, and Seungmin is pretty terrified about being in one. How does one conduct a relationship? How does one do couple things?</p><p>How does one <em> love? </em></p><p>Seungmin’s not entirely sure about this entire thing, if he’s being honest. </p><p>But it’s <em> Hyunjin.  </em></p><p>You miss all the chances you don’t take, right?</p><p>He wants to take this chance with Hyunjin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Or alternative ending:<br/>“You’ve got ranch on your nose.”<br/>“Wipe it off for me?” <br/>“Oh, fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayyyy! You've made it to the end! Congrats!</p><p>Seungmin and I are both terrified of relationships. We both don't know what to do, what the future will bring, and how to avoid messing up. But that's also sort of the beauty of a relationship, right? We're taking a chance, together, and although we may not know what the future will bring, we have to try. You miss all the chances you don't take, right?</p><p>Hwjdcksdh thank you so much for reading this mess of a fanfic, and I appreciate you dear readers very much! &lt;333 T^T *hugs you* Feel free to scream at me in the comments, and kudos are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>